LA VERDAD DE TU CORAZON
by cynthia-san
Summary: INUKAG SANMIR 18 seran capaces de ver la verdad en sus corazones o les ganara el orgullo...
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada les informo que todos los personajes de este fic no son míos (que más qui__siera yo, sobre todo a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Kouga jiji) son y pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko, bueno espero les guste es mi primer fic dejen sus mensajes onegai ya, para saber si seguir o no, subiré capítulos cada dos días ya que no me gusta dejar esperando._

_Inuyasha: inu_

_Miroku: mir_

_Sango: san_

_Kagome: kag_

_Shippo: shi_

_Sonomi: son (mamá de Kagome)_

_Sota: Sot_

_Abuelo: Abue_

_Kouga: kog_

_Ayame: aya_

_Kikyo: kik_

_Kaede: kae_

_Seshomaru: ses_

_Rin: rin_

_Jaken: jak_

_LA VERDAD DE __TU CORAZÓN._

_Capitulo Nº 1_

_Ya había llegado el momento de tomar la decisión final, ya habíamos derrotado a Naraku, la perla ya estaba completa y purificada gracias a que mi poder había incrementado enormemente durante todo este tiempo. Cuatro largos años habían pasado ya._

_Ahora las preguntas que en mi cabeza solo reinaban eran ¿qué haré con la perla¿Dejaré esta época que tantas tristezas y alegrías me ha traído?, de seguro Inuyasha querrá la perla para convertirse en un Youkai o para regresar a la vida a Kikyo, si eso es lo más seguro después de lo que vi antes de derrotar a Naraku._

_Flash back_

_Inu¡¡¡Cuidado Kikyo!!! __No te acerques mucho, que no ves que no puedo volver a perderte._

_Inu¡¡¡Cuidado!!! Y tomando a Kikyo por la cintura salta con ella y así evita que un tentáculo de Naraku la hiera mortalmente._

_Mir: Están todos bien._

_San: si, Shippo y yo estamos bien y Kagome donde esta._

_Mir: Pensé que estaba con ustedes._

_Inu¡¡¡Como que no esta con ustedes!!! Ka…go…me, no fue capaz de articular palabra lo que vio lo sorprendió totalmente, mientras el salvaba a Kikyo, un tentáculo había atravesado el estómago de Kagome._

_Kou: Maldita bestia por estar pendiente de esa cadáver andante, te olvidaste de Kagome._

_SHi: Buaaaaa… Kagome va a morir._

_San: Rápido Inuyasha hay que sacarla de aquí, llévala a donde Kaede-baba, pero el todavía estaba en shock._

_Mir: Mejor que lo haga Kouga._

_San: si_

_Fin Flash back_

_Kagome se había salvado, gracias a los cuidados de Kaede-baba y a que nunca inuyasha se separo de su lado. Naraku había finalmente muerto a manos de un endemoniado inuyasha que solo había reaccionado para matar a quien le había hecho daño a su amiga, si su amiga, a SU KAGOME, si su kagome_

_San: en que piensas Kagome-chan..._

_Kag: en nada, solo en las cosas que haré de aquí en adelante, bueno será mejor hablar con inuyasha cuanto antes, aunque se que me dolerá su decisión. Creo que querra recuperar a Kikyo._

_San: Sabes que no lo creo._

_Kag: Porque_

_San: Es que nunca lo había visto así de desesperado cuando te hirieron, ni siquiera lo vi asi ninguna de las veces que Kikyo supuestamente murio._

_Kag: A eso solo lo hace por cariño ya que soy su compañera de viaje, hubiera estado así por cualquiera de nosotros._

_San: No Kagome-chan, no sabes como estuvo todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente el no se aparto de ti, y es más solo se reprochaba el haber salvado a Kikyo y haberte descuidado._

_Kag: eso es solamente por la promesa que tiene de protegerme a mí… no quiero ilusionarme y después sufrir_

_Sango: ok, te llamo a inuyasha._

_Kag: Arigato Gozaimasu ( hay disculpen es tanta mi obsesión por los anime que estoy aprendiendo japonés en un instituto lo malo que el curso dura 4 años ni modo voy en el segundo mes)_

_En tanto con inuyasha……_

_Inu: (pensando) no se que me pasa, pero me senti morir cuando vi a kagome así, sentí cosas que nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera por kikyo, creí que ya no podría respirar si ella no me miraba con esos ojos tan brillantes llenos de vida… ggggrrrrrrr ¿Qué me sucede?..._

_Mir: Que sucede inuyasha?_

_Inu¿??_

_Mir: Inuyashaaaaaa_

_Inu¡¡¡¡¿Qué sucede, le paso algo a kagome?!!!_

_Mir: Nada le ha pasado a la Srta. Kagome._

_Inu¡¡Feh!!, entonces para que molestas_

_Mir: Inuyasha hace tiempo que te noto extraño y veo como miras a la srta kagome._

_Inu¡¡¡que!!! Yo no soy pervertido como tu_

_Mir: que mente más sucia tienes no me refería a eso, tonto_

_Inu: entonces a que._

_Mir: cuando le dirás tus sentimientos a la Srta. Kagome o piensas regresar a la vida a kikyo._

_Inu¿¿¿????_

_Mir: Inuyashaaaaaaa_

_Inu: Ahh ya no me molestes.._

_Mir: Ok, te dejare solo _

_En eso aparece Kagome_

_Kag: Inuyasha necesito hablar contigo_

_Inu: Yo….._

_Continuara….._

_Holi aquí este es mi primer fic, espero les guste recibo toda clase de criticas, dejen sus mensajitos ya besitos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo Nº 2_

_Kag: (tirándolo de la mano)Vamos…_

_Inu: ¡¡¡feh!!! Esta bien_

_Kag: (Llegando al árbol sagrado, se sientan en las raíces) bueno…. Etto…yo quería decirte que…._

_Inu: Que cosa habla ya (Estaba demasiado nervioso por la cercanía del rostro de kagome y se comenzó a sonrojar)_

_Kag: Que te pasa te estas poniendo colorado_

_Inu: ¡¡¡keh!! Nada que ver, imaginaciones tuyas pensando…(que me pasa)_

_Kag: Bueno me gustaría saber que haremos con la perla, yo ya te dije que te la entregaría a ti, porque siempre a sido tu deseo el convertirte en un youkai, y has luchado mucho para juntar esta perla, así que tomala (extendiéndole la perla)_

_Inu: (Rechazándola) pensando…(que no te das cuenta, que convirtiéndome en un demonio completo, te podría matar, y yo me muero si algo te sucede a ti, y si soy yo el que te hace daño peor todavía, prefiero morir antes de tocarte un solo pelo)_

_Kag: Que te pasa, ahh… ya se, quieres revivir a Kikyo y piensas que me enojare.. no te preocupes yo siempre he sabido que si no era lo de convertirte, sería lo de Kikyo. Además que en cuanto sepa que harás con la perla yo me iré definitivamente de aquí, recuerda que solo puedo cruzar con la perla el pozo.._

_Inu: pensando…( ¡¡¡Que!!! Se ira, porque siento esta opresión en el pecho, no ella no se puede ir, me muero si no la vuelvo a mirar, a oler, a sentir, bueno que me pasa…)_

_En eso pasa una serpiente caza almas…._

_Kag: ahh parece que te buscan después seguiremos con esta conversación…_

_Inu: sii..pensando( claro que terminaremos de hablar sobre mi cadáver te iras de esta época.)_

_Inuyasha se fue tras la serpiente y Kagome no supo porque los siguió, era algo habitual en ella pero quería comprobar si en realidad había alguna esperanza para ella…_

_Inu: Hola Kikyo_

_kik: hola mi querido Inuyasha, ya estas listo para que nos vayamos juntos._

_Inu: Sabes Kikyo estaba pensando que quizás pueda revivirte con la perla.. que piensas_

_Kag: Ya no quizo oír más con eso era suficiente se fue corriendo a la aldea.._

_Kik: Tanto me amas para hacer eso por mí._

_Inu: No se trata de eso es que creo que los dos sufrimos injustamente en el pasado y nos merecemos ser felices ahora._

_Kik: Que quieres decir ya no me amas.._

_Inu: En verdad, para ser sincero, estoy confundido respecto a eso._

_Kik: ¡¡¡Que!!! Es por esa tonta chiquilla verdad._

_Inu: No le digas así ella tiene un hermoso nombre( ahhh que me pasa porque digo esas cosas)_

_KIk: Ja¡¡ lo sabia te enamoraste de mi copia_

_Inu: ya te dije que no la trates así pensando…(y si, puede que me haya enamorado de ella pero tengo una promesa contigo que no puedo romper)Y eso no importa porque tengo una promesa que cumplir contigo._

_Kik: Lo se, pero quiero que antes que nos vamos tengas claro tus sentimientos.. te vendré a buscar en una semana y ahí quiero una respuesta.. pensando(mientras tanto haré cosas para que te des cuenta que me amas solo a mi ja) adiós mi querido Inuyasha._

_Inu: Kikyo.._

_Mientras en la aldea…._

_Kag: Que hago seguro que revive a kikyo.. de tanto llorar ya no me quedan lágrimas… ahhhh y no quiero dejar mi vida acá… en eso un gran remolino se acerca a ella, quien más si no Kouga…_

_Kou: Hola mi hermosa Kagome tomando sus manos, me has extrañado…_

_Kag: ahhh Kouga…_

_Kou: vengo a hacerte una propuesta como ya sabes, ya derrotamos a Naraku y quisiera saber si ya te vas a ir conmigo para hacerte mi mujer ante todos ya.._

_Kag: ahhh Kouga pensando( bueno quizas debería darle una oportunidad a Kouga el siempre me dice que me ama en cambio Inuyasha solo me trata mal y obvio que sigue amando a Kikyo) Mira déjame pensarlo…_

_Kou: No hay nada que pensar, pero como te amo tanto te daré una semana y te vendré a buscar adiós hermosa kagome y extráñame_

_Kag. Adiós Kouga.._

_En eso llega sango… _

_San: Kagome ya hablaste con Inuyasha, y que quería Kouga…_

_Kag: no pude hablar con el lo vino a buscar Kikyo y como sabes el vuela cuando se trata de ella y Kouga solo vino a decirme que me da una semana para irme con el y hacerme su mujer._

_San: ¡¡¡que!!! Pero que se cree ese cuando lo sepa inuyasha le dará su merecido, además el no lo permitirá como te dije yo creo que el te ama._

_Kag: No lo creo escuche parte de la conversación que tuvo con ella y la quiere revivir._

_San: pensando (pero que tonto es este, yo me encargaré que se de cuenta que a quien realmente ama es a mi amiga…)_

_Kag: pasa algo…_

_San: No nada mira allí viene inuyasha y su excelencia…_

_Kag: Iré a ayudarle a kaede-baba.. enseguida vuelvo.._

_San: ahhh… hola chicos_

_Inu: hola_

_Mir: hola mi sanguito( y coloca la mano donde no debe)_

_PLAFFF_

_San: monje pervertido.._

_Inu: ahhh nunca aprenderás miroku…_

_Mir: jaja no soy yo es la maldición… y la Srta. Kagome_

_San: ¡¡¡Que!!! Si ya no tienes la maldición, ella fue…( ahhh esta es mi oportunidad para que inuyasha se de cuenta)a ayudar a kaede-baba y a pensar en una propuesta que le hicieron…_

_Inu: propuesta que propuesta.._

_Continuará……_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo Nº3_

_San: Bueno vino Kouga y le dio una semana para que piense si se irá con el a las montañas para hacerla su mujer.._

_Inu: ¡¡¡Que!!! (sintiendo que la sangre le hierve a mil grados)eso JAMAS SUCEDERA PORQUE KAGOME ES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS (pero que me pasa)_

_San y Mir:¡¡¡ Que dijiste!!! _

_Inu: ehhh yo nada, que ella no se irá con el por que se quedara aquí conmigo…etto… quiero decir con nosotros y tampoco se ira a su época JAMAS…_

_San: pero que te pasa inuyasha ella es libre de decidir que hacer, además tú ya tienes a kikyo no seas acaparador, si no es con Kouga ella es libre de estar con cualquier hombre que la ame.._

_Mir: Eso es cierto la Srta. Kagome es muy hermosa cualquiera la podría amar…_

_Inu: eso JAMAS SOBRE MI CADAVER y kikyo nada tiene que hacer aquí es cierto que quiero revivirla pero es solo por que se merece una segunda oportunidad en la vida, porque yo hace mucho que me di cuenta que solo le tengo cariño y que no la amo porque ella no es la misma de hace mas de 50 años..pensando (aunque tengo una promesa que cumplir)._

_Mir: Eso quiere decir que estas enamorado de la Srta. kagome… uyyyyyy_

_Inu: Nada que ver, solo ella es una amiga que no quiero que se vaya.._

_Kag: entrando y escuchando la última parte de la conversación… que bueno ha sido escucharte decir eso porque quiere decir que me apoyaras ya que decidí irme con Kouga.._

_Todos: ¡¡¡¡que!!!!_

_Kag: Si lo que oyeron ahora me voy a mi época a hablar con mi familia y a traer mis cosas.. Sango préstame a kirara onegai._

_San: Claro_

_Kagome se va…_

_Entrando shippo…. _

_Shi: perro tonto así la perderás…_

_PLAFFF…_

_Inu: a quien le dices tonto golpeando a shippo_

_Mir: eso es cierto si no te apuras la perderás…_

_San: eso es verdad, kagome-chan ya encontró a otro que si la ama, que lo grita a los cuatro vientos, que no se avergüenza de decirlo y que más pensando…ahhh.. y que no la engaña con otra. Todo esto lo dice gritando.._

_Mir: Calmate sanguito, aparte tú y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestro compromiso ya que naraku ya no esta aquí y yo no tengo mi maldición…ahhhh suspirando._

_San: grrrr monje pervertido después hablaremos de eso ahora lo importante es Kagome.. y bueno inuyasha no tienes nada que decir_

_Inu: bueno yo… etto… es verdad que yo ya no siento nada por kikyo pero… tengo una promesa que cumplir….._

_San: ya estoy harta de esa dichosa promesa.. primero que nada debes estar seguro de lo que tu corazón siente, piensa en la VERDAD DE TU CORAZON.._

_Inu: la verdad de mi corazón…._

_Mir: anda dinos que sientes por la Srta. Kagome anda dinos dinos…_

_Shi: si que lo diga que lo diga que lo diga…._

_San: dime inuyasha responde a mi pregunta¡¡¡_

_Inu: ¡¡¡hay ya déjenme en paz!!!¡¡¡!!! que quieren que les diga, que sin ella me muero, que si ella se va a su época o se casa con Kouga prefiero morir, que la necesito mas que al aire que respiro, que necesito que me mire con sus ojos maravillosos, que necesito oler su aroma. Que la AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA!!!!!! (esto lo dice gritando y más rojo que su haori)_

_Mir: ja¡¡¡ lo sabia, sabia que la amabas mi instinto no falla…_

_San: cállate Miroku.._

_Mir: me llamaste por mi nombre, mi hermosa sanguito eso quiere decir que ya me aceptas, colocando su mano donde no debía…_

_PLAFFF…_

_SHi e Inu: nunca aprenderá…_

_San: hayyy su excelencia cuando entenderá…. Pero en fin ¿Qué harás inuyasha?_

_Inu: mirando confundido y aun rojo… no se… además ustedes que opinan, ven lo que me hacen decir…_

_San:¿ pero es verdad lo que dijiste?_

_Inu: feh¡¡… claro que si…_

_En eso viene un remolino acercándose rápidamente……_

_Inu: grrrrrrrrrr que haces aquí lobo rabioso…_

_Kou: bestia no esperaba encontrarte aquí…¿donde esta mi mujer?_

_Inu: ¡¡¡¡aquí no hay ninguna mujer tuya me oíste!!!!_

_Kou: yéndose…volveré después, no se siente el delicioso aroma de mi dulce Kagome…_

_Inu: pero que se ha creído este… hay si mi dulce Kagome…_

_San: ya basta inuyasha dime quieres que te ayude a solucionar esto…_

_Inu: como sango… que hago debo cumplir esa promesa…_

_San: tu orgullo esta sobre el amor de Kagome…_

_Inu: mmmhhhhh_

_San: ¡¡¡inuyashaaaa!!!!_

_En tanto en la época de Kagome…_

_Kag: acostada en su cama pensando… que hago que hago… sabía que algún día pasaría esto que no vería más a mi familia, pero pensé que era por irme con inuyasha ahhhhh que tonta soy yo sabía que eso no sucedería jamás…_

_Son: entrando la mamá de Kagome… hija en que tanto piensas… yo se que algún día volverías a despedirte para no volver jamás, espero que seas muy feliz en esa época con tu verdadero amor, anda duérmete, después hablaremos y quédate aunque sea una semana antes de irte para siempre…mama.. mama (Souta llamando) permiso voy a ver que quiere Souta…_

_Kag: pero mamá… no te vayas… ahhhh mi mamá siempre me dice cosas y no me deja ni hablar… pero igual la quiero…_

_En tanto en la época antigua…_

_Kik: pensando…. Que tonto es inuyasha le diré que si quiero que me reviva.. pero que me sacrificare por Kagome para que ella pueda seguir yendo y viniendo a su época, y el como es tan sensible me dirá que no que debo vivir….. lo que no sabe que al volver a la vida con la perla tendré que robarle todas las almas a Kagome y ella morirá… jja jajajjaj…_

_Continuará…_

_Espero les Haya gustado espero sus criticas buenas y malas, gracias Naoka por tu consejo, lo tome en cuenta gracias por el mensajito, gracias aome22 por tu mensaje…buenos nos vemos en los proximos…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo Nº4_

_En tanto en otra parte de la época antigua…_

_Inu: ¡¡¡que!!!_

_San: anda dime si quieres que te ayude…_

_Inu: pues si, dime que hago_

_San: bueno primero que nada debes decirle a Kagome-chan lo que sientes por ella, y enseguida veremos que haremos con Kikyo. Ve ahora a su época aprovecha que está allá y nadie te molestará_

_Shi: no no no que lo haga acá para que veamos todos…_

_San: shippo mejor ve a jugar con kirara esto es un tema de adultos…_

_Shi: ahhh esta bien me voy… pensando…(como si yo no supiera nada…)_

_San y Mir: ¡¡¡anda ya!!! y nada de ser un brutoo.._

_Inu: ya voy ya voy…y no soy ningún bruto…_

_Parte inuyasha a la época de Kagome entra por su ventana y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre acostada en su cama, pero sin dormir aún.._

_Kag: se sobresalta cuando alguien entra en su habitación , iba a gritar pero antes de eso la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana ilumina unos hermosos ojos dorados que la miran con mucha dulzura… inuyasha que haces aquí?_

_Inu: Bueno yo…ettooo…yo vine a esto…_

_Kag: I..nu ..ya..sha.. se coloca nerviosa y se sonroja ya que nuestro hanyou se acerca a su cara peligrosamente… me va a besar… me va besar…_

_Pero en cuanto el se acerca a Kagome siente que su cara se le incendia, su aroma rebota en su nariz y se emboba y ya no controla lo que hace así que en vez de besarla este cambio el rumbo de su cara hacia su cuello y la marco… si la marco le enterró sus colmillos en su hermoso y blanco cuello y succiono su sangre…_

_En tanto Kagome quedo tan impactada con la acción que ni siquiera grito de dolor ante la actuación del hanyou…_

_Kag: I... nu…Yasha que me hiciste?…_

_Inu: saliendo del shock en que estaba y dándose cuenta de lo que había echo, se alejo de ella y se puso tan nervioso que no sabia que decir…ettoo… yo… estaba jugando, si eso, jugando dijo esto más rojo que su haori…_

_Kag: ¡¡¡que!!! Y para esto me mordiste de verdad y hasta sentí que me chupabas la sangre.. que tonto eres inuyasha la película que vimos de vampiros el otro día en la caja como tu la llamas no se mordían de verdad hacían como que se mordían tonto…_

_Inu: grrrr ya no me llames tonto, yo no sabía y sabes que más me voy… no quiero seguir jugando con alguien tan tonta como tu…_

_Kag: inuyasha_

_Inu: queee_

_Kag: ¡¡¡abajo!!!_

_Inu: estampado en el suelo… grrr me la pagarás…_

_Mientras tanto en la época antigua…_

_Mir: ojala inuyasha no arruine el momento digamos que no se ve de lo más romántico._

_San: ni que lo digas, espero que nada haga…ahora aprovechando que ya estamos conversando que me quería decir…_

_Mir: bueno que cuando nos casamos…y tendremos hijos…_

_San: toda colorada dice su excelencia…_

_Mir: vamos sango esto lo sabemos de mucho tiempo y ya nos habíamos comprometido.._

_San: ahhh esta bien pero tengo unas condiciones…_

_Mir:Dime soy todo oidos…_

_En eso llega inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…_

_Mir: Inuyasha que feliz vienes, te fue bien verdad, la Srta Kagome te acepto verdad…_

_Inu: digamos que si…_

_San: Como digamos así, cuéntanos que le dijiste…._

_Inu: bueno yo…. Me puse un poco nervioso y no le pude decir nada (y se pone en pose orgullosa) pero ya la marque, así que ahora es MIA y nadie me la va a quitar y nadie me separará nunca de ella lo oyeron NUNCA…_

_San y Mir: ¡¡¡que!!!!_

_Inu: que… que_

_San: preocupada… como es eso que la marcaste…_

_Mir: si cuéntanos los detalles ella se entrego asi sin más…_

_PLAFFFF….._

_San: monje pervertido… los detalles no los cuentes, dinos que te dijo ella.._

_Inu: Bueno ella nada, ya que la marque así no más, ella ni siquiera sabe que es mía._

_San y Mir: ¡¡¡como!!!1_

_Inu: bueno me puse nervioso y no supe que decir y la marque y ya y ella pensó que estábamos jugando a esos de los vampiros…_

_Mir: ahhhh… pero que ingenua es la Srta.Kagome…_

_San: oh si … pero estas en serio problemas inuyasha… cuando se entere se enojara contigo y no querrá saber nada de ti… será mejor que en cuanto llegue tu se lo expliques primero, antes de que alguien mas lo haga.._

_Inu: feh¡¡¡... eso haré pensando…(no me importa que se enoje ella es mía y ni cien Kouga ni cien Kikyo me apartaran de ella.)_

_Saliendo de el pozo…_

_Kag: pero este inuyasha que se habrá creído, mira que todavía me duelen sus marcas.._

_En eso se acerca un remolino… Quien mas…_

_Kag: Kouga…_

_Kou: oliendo el aire… pero que demonios pasa (el sabía que si una hembra era marcada, ya nunca más podría acercarse a menos que el macho lo permitiera)Kagome como pudiste hacerme esto.. ya se esa bestia te obligo…_

_Kag: totalmente confundida… que pasa kouga, que tengo porque me miras así, tengo algo…_

_Kou: Como que si tienes algo… que significa esa marca… esa bestia la matare cuando la vea mira que marcar a mi mujer…_

_Kag: ahhh.. te refieres a esto, tocándose el cuello, esto no es nada, es solo un juego…_

_Kou:¡¡¡que!!!, que juego ni que nada, con esta marca ya no podre hacerte mi mujer…_

_Pero esa bestia la matare, no me interesa que te marco, tu igual serás mi mujer… besándole la mano se fue echo una furia dejando a una Kagome mas confundida que antes.._

_Kag: pero kouga…_

_Kou: pensando...(la única forma de reclamarla para mi es matando esa bestia así la marca pierde su valor)ja¡¡¡ eso haré!!!…_

_En eso… inuyasha huele a Kagome…_

_Inu: voy al pozo, ya llego mi hembra…pensando (que bonita suena, mi hembra)_

_San: que hembra, ni que nada, ella no sabe nada así que más vale que le digas todo._

_Mir: si es lo mejor antes que te entierre en el piso…_

_Inu: Feh¡¡ ella estará contenta.. pensando… (eso espero)_

_En eso viene caminando por el bosque Kagome y de repente ve a inuyasha acercarse a ella a gran velocidad y la abraza.._

_Kag: mas roja que un tomate..pensando..(pero que le pasa a este)._

_Inu: separandose de ella, hola mi amor…_

_Kag: hola mi amor, que te golpeaste el cerebro…_

_Inu. No, lo que pasa, esquedesdequetemarqueeresmihembra…lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo.._

_Kag. ¡¡¡que!!! Pensando.. ah por eso lo de Kouga pero que se ha imaginado este…_

_Kag: inuyasha.._

_Inu: que_

_Kag: abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas…_

_Mientras en otro lugar del sendoku…_

_Mir: hasta aquí se escucharon los abajo de la Srta. Kagome.._

_San: espero que pronto se le pase la furia a Kagome y todo este bien.._

_Mientras con inuyasha….mas enterrado no podía estar el pobre…_

_Inu: apenas pudiendo pararse.. pero Kagome…._

_Kag: no me hables, como me pudiste hacer esto, es para burlarte de mi verdad, no quiero volver a saber de ti, no te me acerques… y se fue caminando hacia la aldea.._

_Inu: siguiéndola… Kagome por favor, te lo ruego, escúchame…_

_Kag: se gira al ver a Inuyasha suplicando un hanyou como el jamás haría eso así que decide escucharlo.. esta bien que quieres._

_Inu: ettto yooo…pensando (anda díselo ya tu puedes)_

_Kag: Vamos, dirás algo o no._

_Inu: tomando valor..bueno.. yo…_

_Kag. Al ver que nada decía conociéndolo, mejor decidió interrogarlo…. A ver dime por que lo hiciste…_

_Continuara…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo Nº5_

_Inu. Bueno…yo… porque no quería que te casarás con el lobo rabioso pensando..(pero que tonto soy)_

_Kag: poniéndose triste.. ahh ya lo entiendo pero que le diremos a kikyo._

_Inu: Kikyo que tiene que ver ella aquí._

_Kag: que tiene que ver ella aquí, claro que mucho, ella debería ser la marcada no yo._

_Inu: porque tu no_

_Kag: quien te crees tú, que estoy para ser tu juguete… y unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos chocolates…_

_Inu: él al ver esto, ya no pudo más se lo soltó todo… No llores Kagome por favor... que no te das cuenta que te AMO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA, QUE SIN TI NO PUEDO VIVIR ¡¡¡ENTIENDE!!! TU ERES MI TESORO MAS VALIOSO QUE TENGO NO SOY CAPAZ DE LUCHAR NI DE RESPIRAR SI NO ESTOY CONTIGO. QUIERES QUE SIGA PUEDO ESTAR TODO EL DIA Y LA NOCHE DICIENDO CUANTO ERES PARA MI Y NUNCA ME CANSARIA._

_Kag: I...nu...yasha...es cierto eso…_

_Inu: tomándola por la cintura, claro que si... tonta y se acerca a ella para besarla, si cuanto añoraba eso más que a nada en el mundo lo quería y necesitaba tanto como respirar…pero ello solo doblo la cara y se convirtió en un beso en la mejilla._

_Inu: kagome que pasa…_

_Kag: no se, todavía no me lo creo, de verdad siempre desee esto, pero antes debemos hablar con Kikyo.._

_Inu: esta bien.. pero eres mi hembra y como tal debes estar al lado mío, además, colocándose rojísimo debo completar la marca._

_Kag: completar la marca, como es eso, no entendía nada, bueno después me dirás vamos.._

_Inu: halándola de un brazo para abrazarla le susurro en el oído, oyeme bien y le dijo con mucha seguridad y amor en su voz, sabes muy bien que esto del romance no se me da bien ya que no tuve una buena experiencia, pero quiero que sepas que el sentimiento que tenía por Kikyo no se iguala ni en una milésima parte a lo que siento por ti, tu eres todo para mi kagome, todo, lo daría todo por ti, así que en cuanto vea a ese lobo rabioso hablare con el y le diré que ya no fastidie mas ok._

_Kag: entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa y más roja que un tomate le pregunto.. celoso?_

_Inu: feh¡¡ no me importa que los demás me escuchen ni nada pero, si, lo estoy, no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi JAMAS…vamos Cachorra…_

_Kag: nada de cachorra, en cuanto aclaremos esto con Kouga y Kikyo ahí si pasaremos a eso que tu dices ok._

_Inu: feh¡¡¡¡ como quieras y se dirigen a la aldea tomándose de las manos…_

_Mientras en la aldea…_

_Mir: mira se acerca la pareja estrella y vienen de las manitas. Creo que les fue bien._

_San: No estoy tan segura, presiento una leve molestia en Kagome._

_Mir: no inventes, estas así porque no somos nosotros, pero si quieres…_

_San: no se atreva monje pervertido, le dije que después veríamos lo de nosotros._

_Mir: ahhh suspirando.. esta bien, pero en cuanto resolvamos esto, no te escaparas.._

_San y Mir: hola chicos, que tal…_

_Mir: hay algo que nos quieran decir._

_Inu: feh.. monje metiche, que no es obvio._

_Kag: que es obvio?_

_Inu: bueno que tu… y yo.., bueno tu ya sabes._

_Kag: que tu y yo nada, hasta que hablemos y aclaremos bien todo este enredo.._

_Inu: ¡¡que!!! Pero si eres mi hembra, eso nadie lo cambiará, y se va a su árbol preferido y sube a él enojadísimo.._

_Kag: vale como quieras…_

_San: Kagome-chan vamos a darnos un baño, y me cuentas todo ok._

_Kag: vamos…_

_Y se van hacia las termas. No sin antes advertirle al monje que no se acerque..en cuanto se van inuyasha baja del árbol para hablar con miroku._

_Mir: hasta que bajas y dime como te fue y sobándose las manos le pregunta.. ya completaste la marca mmmm…_

_Inu: ahhh… tu nunca cambias.. nada de eso hasta que no hablemos con kikyo y kouga, ella no me cree nada que la amo.._

_Mir: quizás como se lo dijiste… fuiste tierno, amable…_

_Inu: bueno… yo, ahh tu sabes que no sirvo para eso, pero la amo tanto que me gustaría hacer algo especial para que ella se de cuenta que la amo.. esto lo dice ultra rojo ya que no le gusta poner de manifiesto su amor por Kagome.._

_Mir: no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, soy un especialista..Déjame pensar.._

_Inu: nada pervertido ya.. sino no querrá volver a verme..ahhh y desde hoy te advierto que no mires, ni toques a mi hembra si no te mató..pensando…(además debo ir con mioga-sama ya que se lo de la marca pero no se como hacer para que quede mi olor en ella..ahhh que hago) (que inocente no sabe nada de ESO jiji ahh perdon hasta ahora no había intervenido, pero es inevitable. Yo también quiero su marca.. jiji)_

_Mir: poniendo cara de asustado…ok ok…_

_Mientras en la aguas…_

_San: bueno, cuéntame, completo la marca, lo hizo…_

_Kag: ¡¡¡que!!! Si apenas me mordió, yo creo que no tenía ni idea que hacía.._

_San:¡¡¡que!!! Como que no la termino..pensando…(ese tonto de inuyasha no sabe nada de esto parece, tendré que hablar con miroku y explicarle a kagome sin que se espante.)_

_San: bien entonces cuéntame que te dijo.._

_Kag: bueno… colocándose más roja que un tomate…el se me declaro ya sabes es medio bruto pero igual es un sol… muy tierno dentro de lo bruto que es, sabes me grito su declaración de amor jijiji yo ni me lo creo todavía…_

_San: típico de inuyasha, pero lo bueno es que ya reconoció su amor por ti, ahora me gustaría hablar de algo más delicado, que te concierne…._

_Kag: dime que me asustas…._

_San: bueno me gustaría explicarte las reglas de los demonios perro en cuanto a como marcan a su hembra... déjame decirte que yo creo que inuyasha no tiene idea de lo que hizo, pero aun así quiero que te quede claro que aunque no sabe como completar la marca no quiere decir que no sepa que significa la marca, lo sabe de eso estoy segura…pensando(pobre inuyasha lo único que quería era que no le quitaran a kagome y solo se le ocurrió hacer eso, hubiera sido más fácil declarársele y ya)_

_Kag: explícate bien…me asustas más todavía…_

_San: bueno ahí va, pensando.. (se lo soltaré todo de una), bueno tu sabes que en esta época si te has dado cuenta no hay muchos demonios perros, eso es porque ellos eligen una compañera de por vida, y permanecen con ella para siempre, lo otro es que la marca debe completarse durante bueno tu ya sabes lo dice sonrojándose…_

_Kag:¡¡¡¡que!!! El grito se escucho en todo el sendoku_

_Mientras en la aldea…_

_Mir: creo que ya se entero de todo…estará demasiado enojada contigo.._

_Inu: feh¡¡¡…yo lo sabré manejar...pensando(tengo miedo)._

_Mir: si tu lo dices._

_En las termas…._

_San: calmate kagome._

_Kag: como quieres que me calme, si ni siquiera me lo pregunto, yo sé que es más que obvio que lo amó, pero quiero terminar el colegio aún soy joven para casarme._

_San: bueno, no se en tu época, pero aquí nosotras ya estamos para solteronas, los ritos de unión se comienzan a hacer desde que uno ya tiene su molestia mensual._

_Kag: yaaaaa, pero eso será aquí, en mi época no es así, en fin ese bruto me escuchará y ni que crea que va a completar esta marca._

_San: anda.. pero que tiene si se aman._

_Kag: lo se, pero antes debo meditarlo bien, aunque con kouga hubiera sido lo mismo..pensando..(kouga que haré contigo, en cuanto te vea inuyasha te querrá matar, ya que es muy celoso y como es de territorial y yo ya soy de su propiedad uff no se)_

_San: vamos ya… para que hables con inuyasha…_

_Kag: claro.._

_Mientras en la aldea…_

_Inu: ya vienen para acá la puedo oler…mejor me voy…_

_Mir: no escapes cobarde…_

_Mir: hola chicas…que tal el baño…_

_San: muy bien excelencia e inuyasha donde esta.._

_Mir: por ahí_

_Kag: como que por ahí, no se estará escondiendo de mí, inuyasha.. ¡¡abajo!!_

_Y se siente un fuerte estruendo… en el suelo inuyasha dice apenas levantándose… ahhh me las pagarás…_

_Kag: aja¡¡¡ ahí esta.. voy para allá chicos.._

_San y Mir: esta bien, pobre inuyasha…_

_Continuara….._


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo Nº 6_

_En tanto en medio del bosque vemos aun enterrado hanyou diciendo mil maldiciones.._

_Kag: con que ahí estas… porque te escondes de mí.._

_Inu: poniéndose de pie le dice…etto yo…estas enojada?_

_Kag: que si estoy enojada… pensando…(claro que si, pero como eres un sol y te amo tanto, y pones esa cara de cachorro indefenso, que me gusta tanto, te perdonaré, pero no te diré nada hasta que aclaremos todo)… claro que si, pero como llegas y me marcas, y no me explicas bien de lo que se trata, sin mi consentimiento, acaso yo no tengo decisión propia?_

_Inu: bajando sus orejitas (que monas verdad) y mirando con unos opacos ojos dorados a kagome...es que no me quieres verdad… es eso…ya sabía yo que tendría demasiado suerte si una mujer como tu se fijara en alguien como yo, un medio demonio, debe darte repugnancia la posibilidad de ser mi hembra, pero en tu época esta marca no tiene validez, porque no he olido a nadie con ella , así que regresando a tu época y no volviendo más acá se resolvería eso, ahora hablando con una voz a punto de quebrarse, o quizás quieras ser la hembra de kouga, pero no te preocupes, yo me dejaré matar por él, ya que en esta época la única manera de tomar a una hembra marcada es que el macho muera, yo lo puedo hacer por ti, yo…. haría todo por ti, con tal de que fueras feliz…y bajo su mirada sintiendo que caía a un pozo del cual no podría salir.._

_Cuando de pronto sintió una cálida mano en su mejilla, y una mirada tan brillante que sintió que la luz volvía a su vida otra vez._

_Kag: Inuyasha, primero sabes muy bien que no soy la clase de persona que discriminaría a alguien como tu, por tu condición de medio demonio, segundo no amo a kouga, solo lo quiero como un amigo, y tercero sabes muy bien que TE AMO…_

_Inu: Ya sabía yo que amabas a kouga…que¡¡¡¡ pensando(escuche bien, ella me dijo que me ama)._

_Kag: ahora tirando suavemente de su orejita quedando esta cerca de su boca le susurra lo más sensual que pudo.. ahora óyeme bien tu a mi, si, te amo más que a mi vida y ahora que se que me amas a mi, JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE NADIE TE APARTE DE MI LADO, y después cuando este todo claro hablaremos eso de completar la marca._

_Inu: babeando, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alza a kagome por los aires diciendo, no creo que en todo el sendoku haya un medio demonio perro tan feliz como yo, me haces muy feliz kagome y te prometo que nadie nunca nos separará, jamás y cuanto antes hablaremos con kikyo y kouga para explicarles que ahora eres mi hembra._

_Kag: para de darme vueltas, tengo una pregunta quieres revivir a kikyo?_

_Inu: si, pero porque creo que ella también debe ser feliz como yo, quizás encuentre a alguien que la ame tanto como en algún momento nos quisimos, pero nunca se igualara al amor que siento por ti ahora…_

_Kag: que dulce puedes ser a veces inuyasha…_

_Inu: no se, si lo hago bien pero cada vez que estoy contigo, me nace decirte estas cosas y decirte cuanto es que te amo…Kagome…_

_Kag: dime…_

_Inu: etto …yo … te podría pedir un beso…_

_Kag: sonrojándose le dice, ya te dije que en cuanto arreglemos todo esto haré lo que tu quieras._

_Inu: sonriendo.. lo que yo quiera…_

_Kag: en que piensas pervertido…_

_Inu: enojadísimo… oye yo no soy miroku…_

_Kag: lo se… anda vamos y lo toma de la mano…_

_Mientras en la aldea…_

_Mir: solo eso quieres mi sanguito…_

_San: claro que si, si tú me eres siempre fiel, yo me casare contigo y tendremos todos los hijos que quieras.._

_Mir: todos los que quiera..._

_San: aja..._

_Mir: te podría dar un beso?_

_San: nada de eso, hasta que nuestro compromiso sea oficial, debemos viajar a la aldea de los exterminadores a hablar con Kohaku, sabes muy bien que el decidió estar solo un tiempo hasta asimilar bien lo que hizo en el pasado, ahh aún debo darles las gracias a seshomaru por haberlo traído a la vida nuevamente…_

_Mir. Si todo gracias a la ayuda y petición de la Srta. Kagome a seshomaru_

_San: si es una gran mujer_

_Mir: si lo es y muy hermosa por cierto, pero nada comparado a ti mi querida sanguito dame un besito ya…_

_San: sonrojándose… ya le dije que no, ten paciencia miroku_

_Mir: ahhh…porque me torturas así pero yo lo hago todo por ti… pondré en práctica mis ejercicios de monje… ahhh me dijiste miroku?_

_San: si_

_Mir: eso, quiere decir que ya me aceptaste mi sanguito.._

_San: si miroku, ahora apenas lleguen los chicos, conversaremos con ellos y nos iremos hacia donde esta mi hermano.._

_Mir: lo que mi futura esposa diga…_

_San: sonrojándose…miroku_

_Mientras por el bosque venían dos contentos jóvenes con un futuro radiante por delante lo que no sabían era que su gran amor no iba a ser tan fácil como ellos creían…_

_Inu: ya llegamos a la aldea, ahí están los chicos, Kagome le puedo contar a quien sea que eres mi hembra.._

_Kag: si no hay problema, pero primero hablemos con kikyo y kouga te parece…y besándole la comisura de los labios se acerca a los chicos.._

_Inu: embobado le dice… lo que tu digas... después sonriendo mi hembra, si mi hembra…_

_Kag: hola chicos…_

_San: hola veo que todo ya esta aclarado ya…_

_Kag: si, ya todo claro y ustedes como van picarones…_

_San: sonrojándose, bueno de eso queríamos hablar con ustedes, hoy mismo viajamos a la aldea de los exterminadores a hacer nuestro compromiso oficial._

_Inu: acercándose… hasta que al fin aceptaste a este pervertido…_

_Mir: oye, ya no lo seré más todo por mi sanguito.._

_Inu: eso habrá que verlo…_

_San: bueno, ya nos vamos volveremos en 5 días, me llevo a kirara y shippo para que estén más tranquilos...pensando… (Y yo más tranquila... con este monje pervertido)_

_Mir: vamonos ya, y a la vuelta me cuentan con detalles, como estuvieron sus días solos_

_PLAFFF_

_San: tirándole de una oreja, vamonos ya ahhh cuando aprenderá_

_Inu: y Kag: adiós…_

_Acercándose a ellos Kaede-baba_

_Kae: ya se fueron los chicos._

_Kag: si_

_Kae: bueno, no se si los chicos le avisaron pero yo también me voy por 5 días a la aldea vecina a ver unos asuntos, cuídense mucho y nos vemos.._

_Inu y Kag: adiós…_

_Kag: parece que ya nos quedamos solos no_

_Inu: si es mejor así, con una gran sonrisa, ahora que te parece que vamos a dormir, para que mañana hablemos con Kouga y kikyo._

_Kag: si entrando a la cabaña, se voltea y le dice buenas noches inuyasha_

_Inu: Pero que haces._

_Kag: como que hago me voy a dormir._

_Inu: Si, pero debes dormir conmigo._

_Kag: que¡¡ ya te dije que nada de eso hasta que aclaremos todo._

_Inu: sonrojándose.. lo se no soy miroku, solo digo que durmamos juntos._

_Kag: esta bien, entra conmigo entonces_

_Inu: no¡¡¡_

_Kag. No, quien te entiende.._

_Inu: debemos dormir donde duermo yo y le señala el árbol._

_Kag: estas loco si piensas que me voy a dormir ahí._

_Inu: no confías en mí acaso._

_Kag: claro que confío en ti_

_Inu: entonces vamos y tomándola al estilo nupcial se sube con ella al árbol._

_Kag: si me llego a caer de aquí no te podrás levantar del suelo de por vida._

_Inu: ahhh que miedosa, anda acércate y poniéndola sobre sus brazos como aún bebe le susurra al oído, sabes muy bien que prefiero morir, antes de que te suceda algo, y le acaricia el rostro tiernamente._

_Kag: devolviéndole la caricia le dice, lo se, yo también daría todo por ti._

_Inu: anda ahora duerme, yo te cuidaré_

_Kag: esta bien…y se duerme tranquilamente y segura de que su hanyou siempre estará con ella_

_Inu: que bella que es y con este pensamiento también se duerme tranquilamente…_

_Al día siguiente…_

_Continuara…_

_gracis a todas y todos los que me leen espero les guste tambien subire mi otro fci se llama no hay forma de pedir perdon...gracias aome22 claro que te agrego pero no entendi tu mail...te dejo el mio gracias a los demas por sus mensajitos me alegran el dia...y el alma...besitos cynthia-san_


End file.
